


You Are a Food Tease!

by EpicKiya722



Series: RedSea Stories [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And Dick is a little shit, And the others are amused, Bart is a little shit, Because their boyfriends are teases, Being Conner Roy Jaime and Wally is bad luck, But they're still loved, Food, Gen, Humor, I am amused writing this, Kaldur is a little shit, M/M, Sexual Humor, They can't be handled, Tim is a little Shit, food kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Certain foods should not be nowhere near Kaldur, Tim, Bart and Dick.





	1. The Icing on the Cake (SuperRed)

**Author's Note:**

> I put it on Mature because I wanted to be sure. It's not too explicit... I think. I'll let you decide on that.  
> Anyways, I had the idea to write this just out of random, and I wanted to write another story involving Roy x Kaldur. They don't show until later, and that isn't for long.  
> Also, I did write this on my phone. So forgive for any mistakes.

Something told him to be ready, to be cautious and to be on his A-game. But that was kind of hard to do with a boyfriend like Timothy Drake-Wayne.

It was known that the third Wayne ward/son was a sweet boy that mostly kept to himself. If anything, his aura was nothing but innocence. Given to be true since the clone hadn't taken him... yet.

He would do so now since behind that innocence, Tim was being a little shit. He was starting to think his boyfriend was just deceiving everyone on who he really was. 

That or Jason gotten to him again.

It started with the young detective rushing into the kitchen, brushing past M'gann and Garfield, both engaged in baking a cake. Well, putting the icing on the cake right now. Conner had been watching them, drinking his water that he gotten to cool down from an earlier workout. That won't be the only thing he needs to cool down from.

Tim went through the cabinets, whining in sadness at the dissatisfaction he found. Garfield noticed. Conner was too busy admiring his ass.

"Tim, what's wrong?"

"Marshmallows. We ran out of marshmallows.", the detective groaned. "So not fair."

"I can get you some more later. How about you have the rest of this icing? Gar and I are done with it now.", M'gann offered, sliding the bowl over to him. Tim smiled at her in glee.

"Thank you, M'gann."

And that's when Conner almost snapped.

It happened so fast, he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it. 

Tim, his sweet, sweet little Tim had possibly gave him the biggest boner ever. All by bringing his finger up to his lips and licking the icing off. And had the nerve to **_moan_** at the taste. It was worse that the icing was unbearably white. And... he didn't use the spoon that was there.

Conner could only watch in his agony as the other continue on, the clone not wanting to jump his bones in front his ex and her adopted brother. It would be as bad as the time Green Lantern caught them making out in the hallway.

But Tim Drake was making it impossible to stay unaroused.

Ever second he would scoop up some icing, bring it up to his rosy lips and **_suck_** it off, moaning at the taste that made his pleased taste buds tingle... _**slowly**_. Conner wondered if the icing would taste even better from Tim's tongue.

_'Yup. I'm hard and Tim is a little minx.'_

"Conner, baby, you okay?", Tim had asked after a subtle pop came from his lips after he pulled his fingers away. The clone held back a growl, lucky his arousal was hidden under the table and he wore thick sweatpants.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Timmy."

"Your face is kind of red."

"Just got out of working out."

"Oooh, I missed quite a show, huh?"

"I guess."

_'Tim, have you no shame?! You pretty much gave me a show!'_

"Pity.", the smaller giggled before sticking the last of the icing on his mouth. And he did this fucking slower. With _**two**_ fingers!

"I... I got to go.", Conner gasped, quickly standing up and practically flying out the kitchen. 

When he was gone, Tim grinned, placing the bowl in the sink behind him. M'gann and Garfield had similar smirks.

"You are a little tease, aren't you?", the Martian chuckled.

"You could say. Like I didn't notice just how much he enjoyed that show. Payback."

"For what?", the green skinned boy asked.

Tim shook his head. "It's best you don't know that bit of info." He then left the room, going to hunt down his boyfriend to torture him some more.

 


	2. Going Bananas (RedSea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm calling Roy x Kaldur 'RedSea'. Because reasons.

"Dude, that is the last time I'm facing Mr. Freeze in some zoo. In the fucking penguin exhibit."

"I think Penguin was hiding there."

"Cold."

"Like that fight. I'm hungry."

"Well, food sounds nice now. What the fuck is going on?"

Wally and Roy had just walked onto what they would call a 'girls' moment'. Zatanna, M'gann, Cassie and Artemis were currently occupying the den's floor, with the addition of... 

"Why in the hell do you girls have a bunch of nail polish, glitter, a bowl, and a mixer?", Wally asked.

"We're about to mix a shit load of nail polish.", Artemis answered. "A challenge."

"By who?"

"People. That's all you're getting out of us."

"Girls, I have brought your fruit!", La'gaan added in, coming into the room with a bowl of fruit on his hands. Kaldur was trailing behind him.

"I see you have returned.", he said, going over to Roy's side.

The red clad archer grabbed him, twirling him to his chest before pulling the Atlantean in a kiss.

"Oh by Neptune's seas, really?", La'gaan groaned, his fellow Atlantean and his boyfriend swapping saliva in no way shameful.

Roy nodded in the kiss his hands drawing down to Kaldur's ass. Being the closest, Cassie smacked his hands off. "No! Don't touch him there!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"So? Kaldur, want a fruit?", she offered, holding up the bowl to him.

And that's the turning point of Roy's day.

 Kaldur thanked Cassie, his webbed hand reaching out for the sole yellow fruit in the bowl before he took a seat on he sofa behind the girls. Roy watched as he sat back, relaxing in the pillows like some Fifty Shades movie before his fingertips took hold of the top of the banana. The archer already felt the ache in his pants when Kaldur slowly began to peel the banana. It was so chaste yet... seductive.

"Thank you for the offer, Cassie.", Kaldur smiled before his lips wrapped around the tip of the fruit.

Roy's breath hitched, his fingers launching for the nearest surface, which was a chair, so he could steady his balance. His blues never and couldn't lift from the sight of his boyfriend devouring that banana slowly. Subconsciously, Kaldur had let out moans, which no one else seem to have notice. The archer quickly took a seat, finding no feeling in his legs and the ache between his legs getting stronger. He hoped none of the youngsters saw.

That and said nothing about it.

It seemed like forever until Kaldur finished the fruit. By then, Roy was a mess.

His boyfriend didn't have to be so cruel.

Or did he?

Kaldur had got up and headed to the kitchen to dispose of the banana, coming back in record time with  _ **another**_.

Roy found himself between a rock and a **_very_** hard place. 

He took a pillow and planted it on his lap, an agonized groan escaping his lips.

La'gaan turned to him. "Roy, are you okay?"

"Fine.", came the quick reply, which did catch Kaldur's attention. He eyed Roy, figuring out his posture before his gaze landed on the pillow and then to Roy's red face. He then turned his gaze to the fruit in his hand. A sudden mischievous smirk grew on his perfect full lips.

Roy's eyes were bigger than dinner plates when Kaldur shifted, facing him while holding the cursed banana in his webbed hands. His eyes filled with lust as he slowly rubbed his hand upward against the skin of it before pinching the tip to peel it.

_'That little seductive siren! He wouldn't dare! He wouldn't fucking dare!'_

Oh, but he would.

He definitely would when he repeated his earlier actions and wrapped his lips around the banana. This time he kissed it before giving it a lick.

 Roy scratched at the arm of the chair, his pants not incredibly tight now. He wanted to punish his Atlantean boyfriend for his show with the banana.

 Imagine what he would do with grapes! Maybe even an apple!

"Zatanna, too much black! We don't want it too dark!"

Roy was able to tear his eyes away from the merciless Kaldur'ahm to watch as the girls continued their project.

 Artemis batted at the magician's hands before pouring some silver holographic nail polish on the bowl.

"Damn it, that's a lot of glitter.", Wally commented.

"Go find Dick please!", the female archer hissed.

"It's some pretty shades of colors though.", Kaldur voiced, turning Roy's attention back to him. His eyes never left.

When he was sure his redhead boyfriend was watching him he finished peeling the banana, setting the skin somewhere before taking it in his mouth again.

Roy let out a low growl, ready to pounce and just take Kaldur until he learned lesson.

That was no longer the case when the darker male grabbed both ends of the banana, holding it horizontally. It did get Roy to question it until Kaldur **_split_** the banana in half.

_'And there goes the boner.'_

He found himself no longer horny and more terrified of Kaldur now. He quickly got up and ran out the room, probably to hide somewhere.

 When he was out of sight, Kaldur finished the broken banana, not wanting to waste it.

"You didn't have to tease Roy like that with those bananas.", Cassie voiced.

"But it was very funny.", Artemis laughed.

Kaldur shrugged. "I guess I don't take the term 'vanilla' lightly."


	3. Hersey Kiss Me (BluePulse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today. And instead of celebrating, I woke this chapter. Hey, I wanted to. I also found out the Justice League was formed on the same day, July 22, on some site. I'm not going to confirm it's true though. It could be a different date.

It was common to see Bart eat food so often. He had to being a speedster. And Jaime wouldn't hold that against him. He has other things he would love to hold against his boyfriend. But that was besides the point!

It was that Jaime was so used to seeing Bart eat that he never _**paid attention**_. He never _**watched**_ him.

He made that mistake one Saturday afternoon.

Jaime didn't have to look up when Bart took a seat next to him, however, he did look up when he heard a rustling of a bag. He caught sight of a brown and silver in Bart's hands. The speedster gave a quick peck to his cheek. "Hey, Jaime. Want some chocolate?"

"I'm good, mi amor."

Bart just shrugged. Jaime went back to scrolling through his phone, only half focusing on it due to the wrinkling Bart opening the bag of chocolate. He wished he ignored it because what he heard next had him had a 360 degree turn.

"Mmm..."

Jaime's gaze snapped from his bright screen to Bart moaning as he stuck a piece of chocolate in his mouth. The taller boy bit his lip, holding back a noise of his own. He watched as his boyfriend unwrapped another piece before popping it in his mouth, dart of his pink tongue peeking out.

_'Hot damn.'_

**"Your hormonal levels are increasing drastically, Jaime Reyes."**

"Shut up, Scarab."

"Jaime? You say something?"

"N-no!", Jaime answered to Bart, his face turning red as another piece of chocolate passed through pink lips. He caught some of the treat on the side of the speedster's lips. "Mi amor, you have a bit of...", he trailed, tapping the side of his own mouth. 

Innocently, Bart touched the side of his mouth, pulling back his fingers to see some chocolate on the tips. "Oh." He licked it off, Jaime's pants getting tighter. And it seemed Bart held no mercy as his tongue darted back out for the side of his mouth. Jaime's fingers scratched at the sofa they were settled on, resisting to take Bart on it.

"This chocolate is so good. Jaime, you sure you don't want any?"

"S-sì, mi amor.", the other replied.

"Alright."

Bart went back to devouring the chochocolate, slower than he would normally. It was pure torture for Jaime, throwing off his focus from his phone at the satisfied moans and sucks he heard.

**"Quite the tease, isn't he, Jaime Reyes?"**

Khaji Da was even enjoying it. On what matters was left to be guessed.

"Oh my damn. It's like a foodgasm. You know, baby, like an orgasm in the mouth from eating really good food.", Bart sighed happily.

At the words, Jaime felt his hard-on jump, rubbing against his jeans.

"Fuck! B-Bart, babe, I-I'll be b-back.", he stuttered, running out the room faster than the speedster could.

Bart blinked after him, continuing his chocolate.

"You little minx."

The speedster turned to see Tim, Kaldur and Artemis coming in. He giggled, making room for them. "Couldn't help it. Perfect opportunity."

"I hear that.", Kaldur sighed, sitting next to him. "Amusing it was."

"And sexy.", Artemis chuckled.

"Bart, don't eat all the chocolate. We got to make s'mores!"

"Tim, you just want to eat marshmallows, don't you?"

"I do."


	4. We All Scream For Ice Cream (BirdFlash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the character designs for YJ season 3 and... Okay, I admit I like some of them and a bit unexpected of others.  
> Either way, I do want season 3 now!  
> Last chapter!

After another ruthless encounter with the Joker, Nightwing knew a well deserved break with the others was needed. All it took was a quick patch-up, a shower and a switch of clothes.

The young vigilante arrived at the Hideout II in no time spared. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was something red and blue going for him. He dodged it effortlessly, looking behind him to see it was just a beach ball. "Wow. Really?"

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just passing the ball to Garfield. He ducked.", La'gaan piped up shyly from where he was.

"That's alright. What's with the beach ball anyways?"

"We're heading to the beach!", M'gann answered joyfully.

 And that's when it went shifty there.

Once Dick was ready, the Team headed to the beach, already feeling the heat.

The water was a welcoming cold, especially to two certain Atlanteans and a Martian.

However, some of them went with a different approach.

 The older speedster had settled down under one of the umbrellas set up by Conner, going for the cooler next to him. Wally dug through it until he pulled out a soda. It was then Dick Grayson, his vigilante boyfriend, took a seat next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Yup, a day at the beach is just what I need. Wally, baby, it's kind of hot. Can you past me a popsicle?"

Oh no.

"What favor?"

Dick tapped his chin in thought. "Hm. The lemon and strawberry swirled one."

Double oh no.

Wally passed the icy treat to the other before opening his soda to take a sip. His green gaze then shifted over to where his agile boyfriend sat, fluently unwrapping the popsicle in his hand. The speedster became intrigued as he kept his eyes on him, which proven to be the worst mistake in his life.

Well, an enjoyable one, but he would come to regret it. 

The moment the popsicle was completely unwrapped, it was pressed against pink lips. That alone made Wally hitch. He would have choked on his soda if he was currently drinking. Luckily, he wasn't. Unfortunately, his trunks weren't the thickest of clothes.

Wally was now trying his best not to get a boner as he watched his boyfriend suck and lick his icy treat. It was worse that it was the same colors as his uniform. Red and flipping yellow!

"This is so refreshing. Exactly what I needed.", Dick moaned before sticking the popsicle _**halfway**_ in his mouth.

"Y-yeah.", Wally stuttered, face red.  _'You fucking... argh! He's so gonna get it!'_

Dick then made eye contact with the speedster, smirking around the popsicle. He didn't have to say a word for Wally realized what was going on.

"... you... You little---! You're purposely turning me on!"

"Am I?", the acrobat teased, pushing down his boyfriend down on his back and straddling him. Still holding the popsicle. He felt Wally's hard-on, a shock of pleasure in his body as he grinned even wider. "Oh, I am."

"Dick... No...", Wally whined.

Dick shook his head. "Nuh uh, baby. Watch me."

He then stuck the popsicle right back in his mouth. He increased the volume of his moans and slurping, enjoying how Wally's demeanor twisted in agony.

The speedster realized then Dick cared nothing for public appearance.

"Oh damn... shit... Dick..."

"Mmmm. Wally, you taste so good.", Dick cooed, allowing some of the melted parts of the popsicle fall to the redhead's chest. He finished what was still on the stick before throwing it somehow.

Wally wanted to toss him on his back and take him fast, make _**him**_ suffer. Practically that Dick's lips were redder.

The same lips that were pressed against his chest, a tongue that matched to the seduction, wiping away the melted popsicle.

"You taste very good."

"Dick... you little tease!"

The acrobat leaned down and pecked Wally's nose before quickly getting up and running away, laughing.

The redhead barely had time to register what the hell just happened before he heard giggles.

"Might want to do something about that."

Wally glared at the four girls who stood not too far away. "Fuck you, Crock."

"I think that boner wants little Nightwing instead."

Garfield then strolled up to them. "Wow it's hot. Can I get a popsicle?"

"No!", Wally protested, hiding his boner so he wouldn't scar the shifter. "No bone--- I mean popsicles!"

"Wally's dealing with an issue.", Zatanna joked, Cassie, Artemis and M'gann laughing.

Not wanting to know, and much to a speedster's relief, Garfield just shrugged, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty fun to write. I figured Dick would know exactly what he was doing and wouldn't even try to hide it.


End file.
